


Old Men

by patchfire, raving_liberal



Series: Story of Three Boys [136]
Category: Glee
Genre: Babies, Baby's First Hanukkah, Christmas, Continuing The Puckerman Tradition Of Bad Naming Practices, Fuckurt Advent, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Hanukkah, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas evening, 2035.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[For day 25 of Fuckurt Advent 2015!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Men

Noah walks back into the living room, using the glow from the tree’s lights to look over the still-wrapped presents stacked near the menorah, and he keeps studying them as he talks. 

“Eliza and the Peas are reading, Nova’s finally asleep. Fiver out?” he asks Finn, and without waiting for an answer, continues. “We’ve still got time before Beth gets here tomorrow to get him another book or something. Maybe another toy.”

“I think if you get him any more toys, Beth isn’t going to have enough room for the _baby_ ,” Finn says. 

“Like you didn’t help me pick out at least 90% of these,” Noah says as he grins at Finn. 

Kurt shakes his head. “I never thought I’d be the particularly reasonable one when it came to shopping.”

“It’s a very reasonable amount for Zeb’s first Hanukkah. Back me up here, darling.” 

“I’m just saying, Beth might have said something about space,” Finn says. 

Noah sighs as dramatically as he can. “We can always volunteer to keep some things here for when they visit.” 

“Clever,” Kurt says with a snort. “Sit down and drink your hot chocolate, you two.” 

“Do we have any of the cookies still? The Hannah-cookies,” Finn asks. 

“Check under the sofa K’s on,” Noah says with a grin, turning away from the menorah and the Hanukkah presents to pick up his hot chocolate. “I knew if I didn’t hide some, we wouldn’t have any tonight.” 

“Awesome.” Finn reaches under the other sofa and fishes around for the container of cookies. Once he finds it, he pops the lid off and offers Kurt the container. 

“Thank you, darling, and thank you for the foresight, baby,” Kurt says. “I don’t think they quite require the amount of smugness you’re radiating, though.” 

“I wasn’t being smug,” Noah protests. “I was… appreciating the fact that it works out that we’re the only extended family of Zeb’s that celebrates Hanukkah.” 

Even though all the kids are supposed to be upstairs, Noah can hear small shuffling feet, which does rule out the older two girls, and he looks up to see Fiver walking in.

“When shall my neppew get here?” Fiver asks. “Can I have those cookies?”

“Papa needs those cookies, so, sorry, but no,” Finn says. 

“And Zeb’ll be here tomorrow, remember?” Noah says.

“It _is_ tomorrow!” Fiver says. “I was abed and then waked up, so today is neppew day!”

“It’s still at least eighteen hours, so you probably want to be abed for part of that,” Kurt tells her. 

“No. I’m good,” Fiver says, sitting next to Kurt on the sofa and swinging her feet. 

“Pretty sure you’re not, High-Fives,” Finn says. “Pretty sure you need to go back to bed.”

“Nope! Daddy says I can stay up!”

“I did not,” Kurt says, sliding his arms around her and pulling her into his lap. “Don’t put words in my mouth, because we can all do that quite well on our own.” 

“You thinked it really loud,” Fiver says.

Kurt shakes his head, smiling. “I think you wished it really hard. Do you want me to carry you back upstairs?” 

“Can I have a cookie first?” Fiver asks.

“No,” Kurt says as he stands up slowly. “You can have rugelach tomorrow after your neppew gets here.” 

“Can baby Zeb eat rugelach?” Fiver asks. 

“No, he’s not old enough for chewing pastries,” Noah says. 

“Can baby Zeb eat latkes?”

“You can ask Beth tomorrow,” Kurt says, walking out of the living room. “You can ask her about blintzes, too.” 

“Can baby Zeb sleep in my room?” Fiver asks, resting her head on Kurt’s shoulder. 

“I think she’ll get over that pretty quick, if we told her yes,” Finn says to Noah. 

“Naps, sure,” Noah says to Fiver, grinning at Finn. 

“Night, Fiver,” Finn says.

“Night, Dad! Night, Papa!” Fiver calls as Kurt leaves the room. 

“Night, Fiver,” Noah says to Kurt’s back, then turns back to Finn. “Or she might like having him in her room.” 

“I don’t know about that. I think she’s too used to being the baby,” Finn says. 

“Probably good we stopped with her, then,” Noah says, lying back against Finn. “Also because it’d be strange to have a baby younger than Zeb.” 

“You know, if you decided you _did_ want another one…”

“I know, I know, you’d never stop.” Noah grins up at Finn. “But you don’t mind being Granddad.” 

“It is pretty cool to get to hold a baby and not have to worry about whether or not I’m getting any sleep tonight,” Finn says. 

“Or if you’re wondering, it’s not for that reason.” 

“Yeah,” Finn says. He pulls one of Noah’s curls out and lets go of it, letting it boing back.

Noah laughs. “No baby Zeb here tonight even.”

“Are you saying you want to be the reason I’m not getting any sleep tonight, Grandpapa?”

“Are you taking applications for that position?” Noah grins. “Or any particular position you had in mind?” 

“A few, actually,” Finn says. “Want to go up and get started, let Kurt catch up?”

“We are old, old men now. Grandfathers and all. Aren’t grandfathers supposed to go to bed early?” 

“Race you upstairs, old man.”


End file.
